


Children of the Night

by TeamOUATArendelle



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, vampire!elsa, werewolf!Hans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamOUATArendelle/pseuds/TeamOUATArendelle
Summary: The job she had was simple: kill the man who wronged her and her sister. And after 50 years, she finally managed to track him down. Only, she didn't expect to see such a changed man. Literally and figurately. [Vampire!Elsa/Werewolf!Hans]





	

"No man knows till he experiences it, what it is like to feel his own life-blood drawn away into the woman he loves."

From Bram Stoker's 'Dracula.

They almost had him. He was cornered from all sides, as she went forward to him. Even after all these centuries, she hadn't forgotten his face - that arrogant smirk, that recklessness of his... and now, his own hubris would be his downfall. Like they all did.

She ran slower when she heard his heartbeat from afar. Being so close to the Full moon, he could hear as perfect as her. 3...2...1... With inhuman speed, she ran out of the forrest, pointing the pistol to his head. She hesitated when she saw his face. It wasn't anything like she remembered... That second of hesitation costed her her chance to shoot.

"I was wondering when you would come." the auburn haired man took another gulp from his flask. Hans didn't turn arround to her, and it infuriated her to no end. His voice was calm as if he was on a beach instead of being held under shot.

"Stand up." growled Elsa as she kept her body still. She wouldn't kill him like this - she wasn't a savage, and she wanted to let the man die with a last bit of dignity. That, and the fact that you want your answers...

"Why?" It was as if she was talking to a child- curious and amazed at her strange question. But not just amazement oh no. There was a hint of tiredness in him as well. "So you won't have to shoot me in the back?" The man chuckled. "Your majesty..." Elsa shuddered when she spoke her title out loud. She hadn't been queen anymore for a long, long time. "We both know we both have too much blood on our hands to do such theatrics."

It snapped her patience, and within seconds, she had pinned the man against a tree nearby. "We?" sissed Elsa in his face. "We have nothing in common, prince Hans."

"Don't we now..." The man's eyes flashed yellow for a moment - In just a few minutes, the full moon would be up. "How many victims did you kill in your need for bloodlust? How many of my kind have you slain?"

Elsa's hand trembled. It was as if he was referring to himself, instead of her. "What happened to you, Hans?" whispered the woman. "How... why couldn't you just... stop?"

Hans let out a laugh. "What, you thought we didn't try to contain the beast? Believe me your majesty, we all tried." Another emotion came over his face: bitterness. "And after a few months, you are presented with the choice... going mad, or accept what you have become." the prince shook his head. "Now, are you going to shoot me yet? I don't have all night you know." His tone was casual, but Elsa could hear his voice slightly tremble. And as he spoke, she already could see his teeth lengthen.

Elsa lessened the pressure on his head. "You're afraid."

The prince didn't speak - his eyes were all that spoke the answer to her.

"Why? You must feel so awesome now, with all that power to kill me!"

"Haven't you heard anything I just told you?!" the prince's voice was hoarsh now, and a growl came from his throat - the anger drove the beast quicker out now. "Don't you ever listen? We are a dying race, your highness. bloodsuckers and dogs alike"

"You are lying! And don't call them-"

"What? Vampires? Nosferatu? Its what they are. What YOU are, Elsa."

Elsa stumbled away in shock when Hans simply grabbed the pistol and crushed it under his hands as if it was paper. the silver bullets fell out on the ground.

"What are you waiting for?" breathed Hans out. The moon was nearly up - he could feel the uncomfortable shifting of his bones already. "Kill me!"

"Why? I can simply let you live your immortal life like the monster you are!"

"You'll regret your decision - that is, if you survive next quarter in my presence" spoke Hans with balted fists. His eyes had lost all their green now and with blinding speed, the former prince pushed the woman against a tree. "My my..." clicked Hans when he noticed Elsa's dull eyes. "You didn't seem to have taken a lot of blood lately."

"i have" spoke Elsa as she struggled against him. "Its artificial blood, made by the Duke." Elsa let out a yelp when Hans' grip tightened on her arm, nearly breaking the bone.

"You are working for-" a spasm came over the man, and he turned away to shut the pain out. "That duke?!" a scream escaped the man's lips when he felt his bones shift.

"I thought you already knew..." spoke Elsa carefully when she saw the prince fall down on the ground. It could be a trick... But then, the vampire could hear something loud crack. This wasn't theater. This was real.

There were many hunting parties arround the world - the duke being the largest of them.

"Did you do it as well?" growled Hans as he clawed his hands in the grass.

For a moment, Elsa was tempted to lie. If she told him the truth, he would snap and kill her. Well, he would anyway but less quicker if she lied. right?! But when she stared into the prince's eyes, she knew that wouldn't be the case: he would have no compassion for her left if she withheld the truth. "Yes."

"Who?" brought Hans out before the pain took over again - after the shifting, came the breaking of the bones.

"Jurgen"

To Elsa's shock, a smile came over the prince's face. "Thank you."

"But... I killed your brother?" whispered Elsa while Hans squirmed further in pain. "How can you even thank me for that?"

"Because you have been merciful to him. You killed him before the transformation. You have never seen one before, have you?" gasped Hans in short breaths - this was only a short break before the really agonizing part began: the changing of the organs. He knew it when people - vampires, ghosts, mermaids, humans or any kind - saw their transformation for the first time. It was always the same shock and disgust."Please..."

Elsa's blood ran cold when Hans' eyes travelled towards the silver bullets. "No."

"You have done it be-" Hans gritted his teeth when a pain wave came from his body. It was as if someone poked you with hot iron all over. "-before. Don't tell me you have a sudden change of morals right at this moment!"

"I can't! You tore my pistol to pieces!" said Elsa with desperation. She couldn't pick them up themselves - she would be weakened as well if she did so.

Hans groaned - it hadn't been his doing, but the beast inside him that had sensed its owner's intentions. "Then bite me!"

"I don't know, I-"

Elsa screamed when Hans took her arm as tight as a vice. "DO IT!" roared the prince. "Before I lose my mind!"

Werewolf blood was poisonous to her kind. Everyone knew this. But, if she just punctured her fangs through his flesh, without consuming any of his blood, she should be fine... right?

right?

"NOW!"

Without thinking any longer, Elsa bit into the prince's neck.

The artificial blood the duke had provided for her, was enough to sustain her life - not to stop her bloodthirst.

How would it be to taste her greatest enemy's blood?

She shuddered when she felt Hans' breath - his fangs were grazing her skin, almost kissing her... The queen couldn't help herself anymore and moaned as she set her teeth fully in Hans' neck.

Hans grimaced when he felt her teeth in his neck. instinctively, the man sought for relief for the pain... and pain, can be relieved only by the red pumping color that surged through her veins. Unable to control his urges, the prince bit into the queen's skin, feeling blood dripping on his teeth and tongue.

Elsa gasped, trying to get the temptation out of her head - and her eyes went wide in horrror when she felt Hans' blood trickle down to her stomach. No, no no no! The woman pulled her teeth out, causing Hans to scream at her harsh movement and stumbled backwards, waiting for the end to come.

The arousal was gone - leaving only fear and shock behind as they stared at each other's bloodied mouths. What had they done?!

How long till her death? 10 seconds? 20?

THe queen began to count, trembling as she waited for her 300 year old life to end.

30 seconds.

40 seconds.

Elsa's hand went to her stomach - but not for the same reason as she first thought. Instead of feeling the cold grasp of the grim reaper, Elsa felt a warm feeling spread from her stomach all across her body.

That wasn't the only change. It was as if she did a blindfolt from her eyes - the night had never been so clearer. the grass never so soft, the trees never so fragile.

What was going on?! Elsa replaced her hand to stand up, when she felt something tickle against it. Confused the queen looked aside - to see the silver bullets touching her skin.

And it didn't even hurt in the slightest.

"Elsa?"

THe prince was still breathing irregularly, but the eerie spasms seemed to have vanished. Yet, his transformation was still proceeding. "You okay?"

"Yes..." Elsa shook her head as she picked up the bullets in her hand, making Hans' eyes widen at the sight. "More then okay, I believe." the silence lingered in-between the two as they tried to comprehend what had happened.

THe hunger was still present, but the madness that normally came over him, that made him loose control every month had vanished from his mind completely. at first, he thought he was cured - as he had dreamt many decades about it - but when he looked to his hands, he saw them transform into sharp claws.

"THe duke has made a mistake." spoke Elsa to break the silence. "Werewolf blood doesn't kill a vampire and vice versa."

"No, he hasn't made a mistake." realized Hans.

"What?"

"He wanted us to think that. To make the Vampires dependent on him-"

"So we would kill the werewolves in his place-"

"So he has less blood on his hands" growled Hans who wanted to stand up. Yet, with his transformation only halfway, he didn't find the strength yet.

A horn was blown, and both looked into the direction of the sound. "The Hunters!" cursed Elsa. "They'll come and check on me - us - to see if I performed the job! If they know I spared your life, and when they examine the bloodstains on my shirt-"

"Then we run" interrupted Hans calmly. "Your sister, Anna... where is she?"

"She's off to Roemenia for a vacation with Kristoff"

Hans' eyebrows went up. "Really now? She will make a lovely Lucy Westenra in Vlad's castle"

Elsa chuckled but the smile faded when she heard the horn again. She could flee off course but Hans.. she couldn't abandon him that way! "I can't leave you."

"You don't need to. You can take them all down" Hans stopped the queen from panicking once more. "We only shared a few drops of blood.. " the prince's eyes darkened with a mix of hunger and lust. "you could drink more."

Elsa bit her lip. "Hans, I don't know. Perhaps there is a limit to what we can consume from one another... I don't want to hurt you"

"I have experienced worse then your fangs, your highness. Besides, what else do we have to loose? I'm giving you full permission if it eases your mind." Hans' eyes looked to the queen's neck, seeing her veins pulsate. He didn't feel any pain anymore from his ongoin transformation. And this was only after a few drops. Could you imagine what they could feel if they drank a GLASS of each other?

They were only a few meters away now.

"You're sure?"

"I am."

"Really? Because-" Elsa lost her breath when Hans pulled his fangs in her neck. Luckily the pain diminished after a few seconds - but her instincts already took over at the first second, making Elsa sink her teeth into Hans' as well to sustain her blood flow.

hesitantly, the queen drank a mouthfull - the effects were immediately noticable, and she digged her nails into Hans' body from the amazing feeling.

The first gulp was sweet... and he craved for more. he felt the transformation speed up: his bones cracked, his muscles bulged.. it was nothing more then a annoying bee in the distance.

vampires are werewolves are both children of the night, and both just as equal.

The second tasted like nectar itself. they weren't carefull anymore now. THey bit, clawed and licked the blood from each other, making their sweat and life force mingle together.

the vampire cures the werewolf of its own irrationality and madness. In return, the werewolf will be its protector during the night.

The third was like reaching heaven itself.

Blood was life.

Power.

Both Hans and Elsa trembled and pulled away - the power that cursed now through their veins, became almost unbearable.

"sorry" whispered Hans. "If I had known, I would never-" the man stopped thinking when he felt the queen's lips on his.

their ears however picked up the sounds of a dozen heartbeats nearby. The blood they had consumed from one another, had strengthened them, but that didn't mean they weren't in any need of human blood. Hans noticed the insecure look of the queen when they looked into the human's direction. "If you want that I-"

"No" the queen's eyes stood blazing red now. with her tongue, the queen felt her sharp long fangs, tingling at the foresight of fresh blood once more. "I want to do it myself. "

Hans smiled for the first time to her and stood up as well. It was only a matter of concentration now, as he willed the beast inside him to come forward. The transformation had never felt so smooth, so... good.

He trembled when the transformaton was done, not from fear but from anticipation.

When the hunters came out of the bushes, neither the prince or queen couldn't think anymore as the red vision of hunger took over, erasing all humanity.

Allthough, shrugged Elsa as she drunk another men's throat dry. they already lost it a long time ago.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was in my head for over 6 months. I always liked the idea of Werewolf!Hans and Vampire!Elsa, but I couldn't find anything. So, I tried to make one myself.
> 
> sidenotes:
> 
> \- Lucy Westenra is a character from Bram Stoker's 'Dracula'. She gets converted to a vampire by him, but gets impaled by Van Helsing when she stands up from the grave.
> 
> \- Anna and Kristoff are vampires as well in this universe. Hans knew of this. His comparison of Anna with Lucy is meant as a joke.
> 
> \- All of Hans' brothers (who were also werewolves) are killed by the duke.


End file.
